


На сотую долю

by TinARu



Category: Deadpool (2016), Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Его падение на дно подкрепляется четко рассчитанной дозой вишневого смузи из соседнего Бургер Кинга, разным количеством тако каждый день, чимичангой строго по четным дням (или нечетным, он давно сбился), одинокой дрочкой в любимого плюшевого единорожку и другими вещами, типа наточки ножей компании Самура.





	На сотую долю

**Author's Note:**

> Автор страдал, поэтому старине Уэйду тоже пришлось немного пострадать.

Есть люди, которые верят в богов, в какие-то высшие силы, в то, что некий мужчина, а иногда и парочка с женщинами в комплекте, смотрит на них сверху сквозь космическое пространство и взвешивает, насколько сильно человечество облажалось конкретно сегодня. О результатах дрожащим тварям не сообщается, поэтому Ад с каждым годом в умах обывателей становится все горячее, а Рай – все воздушнее. 

Некоторые, самодовольно усмехаясь, верят в силу науки. Что непознанное можно познать, а необъятное объять, и далее по списку. Что человеческий мозг при помощи созданных им машин способен разобрать на атомы рассветы и закаты, проанализировать материнскую любовь, создать в пробирке жизнь. А, нет, постойте, последнее им и вправду удалось. Хотя чего уж там врать, науке почти все удалось. Только вот глубокие воды океанов до сих пор остаются столь же темными и пугающими, какими они и были столетия назад, а темная материя с антиматерией заставляют ученых смущенно запинаться и рассыпаться в бесконечных «не знаем, не уверены, думаем».

Существуют еще идеалисты, верящие в светлое будущее, в какую-то идею. Например, в капитализм, социализм, национализм, синтоизм… Ой, нет, подождите, последнее же религия, да? Но идеалисты аккуратно расправляют свои флаги всех цветов и форм, старательно пряча фанатичные глаза и сумасшедшие оскалы. В них как раз верит весь мир. Верит и боится.

На свете живут и другие истинно верующие. Эти видят истину в деньгах, в золото-валютном резерве, в акциях, в котировках, в цене на нефть и другие природные ресурсы. В голове у них цифры, просчеты, выверенные схемы и, возможно, единственная разумная вера в мире. Они верят в материальное, верят в выгоду, верят в свой ум. Что в этом плохого? А что хорошего?

Не стоит забывать и о философах, которые с таинственной улыбкой сообщают, причем только избранным, что они верят в людей. Во всех и каждого. Что сила есть в духе человеческом, в его желаниях и устремлениях. Стоит поверить в другого, и мир изменится. Может быть, не весь, а только один маленький конкретный кусочек. Поверь в себя, говорят они. Поверь в ближнего своего, просят эти мудрецы. Просто верь. 

Уэйду тяжело в этом признаваться, но вера в людей ему на сотую долю ближе, чем все остальные. Глупо, конечно, особенно после всей развеселой канители вместо собственной биографии, но иногда он смотрит на мир и хочет верить. Не в себя, конечно, в себя он верит абсолютно и вместе с тем совершенно не верит. Давайте подумаем, у него в голове наперебой спорят два голоса, ему везде мерещатся тысячи любопытных глаз, его преследуют призраки прошлого, а быть серьезным хотя бы пару минут для него дело вообще невероятно утомительное и зачастую невозможное. Он смотрит в зеркало и не хочет видеть отражение. У него сотни масок из спандекса, заказанных у проверенного дилера, ой, простите, поставщика, а любимые катаны заменяют котят. Еще есть запасы оружия, которых бы хватило на бомбежку, скажем, в Непале, пару десятков терактов в Вашингтоне и… Нет, не будем рассказывать дальше, а то цензура же, вот беда! 

Уэйд любит себя ровно в той же пропорции, в которой он себя ненавидит и боится. Это четко выверенное уравнение, у которого нет решения. Его падение на дно подкрепляется четко рассчитанной дозой вишневого смузи из соседнего Бургер Кинга, разным количеством тако каждый день, чимичангой строго по четным дням (или нечетным, он давно сбился), одинокой дрочкой в любимого плюшевого единорожку и другими вещами, типа наточки ножей компании Самура. Он не похож на героя, а надевает спандекс, чтобы хотя бы самому себе им казаться. В него не верят люди, потому что верить в откровенного безумца попросту невозможно и даже опасно. А он безумен, это факт. Говорят, что люди, осознающие себя сумасшедшими, таковыми не являются. Это наглая ложь. Добрый день, я Уэйд Уилсон, возраст забыл, делаю всякую херню за деньги, и я психованный идиот. Поаплодируете мне?

Но сам он верит в одного человека. В такого проворного, с паучьем чутьем и в еще более обтягивающем спандексе, чем у Уэйда. Паучок, наверное, не самый культовый супергерой мира, может, Супермен с Бэтменом его и уделывают, а некоторые Мстители спасали мир в сто семь раз больше, но почему-то верить хочется именно в дружелюбного соседа. Уэйд как-то обсуждал это с Сорвиголовой, (и да, они умеют нормально разговаривать), и тот согласился с простой истиной – Человек-Паук заботится о людях. Может быть, не о всех, но каждый житель Нью-Йорка спит чуточку лучше благодаря ему. Да и сам Спайди парень простой и понятный, хоть от него и несет старковской гениальностью. Верить в него – настоящее удовольствие для таких потерянных людей, как Уэйд. 

Именно поэтому мистер Дедпул так настойчиво ищет встречи с мистером Спайди. И с каждым разом Паучок все доброжелательнее реагирует, все чаще отвечает незлобной шуткой на очередной бред от наемника. Уэйд старается. Наверное, впервые в жизни, о святая Люсия, старается так кому-то понравиться. Потому что так с ним будут проводить больше времени, больше обращать на него внимания, больше обдавать своей особенной паучьей верой, от которой даже уродливые безумцы становятся лучше. Уэйду иногда кажется, что в присутствии Человека-Паука ему даже думается лучше. Как будто пылесосом высасывается часть безумных идей, маразматичных планов и дебильных шуточек, опасных для жизни. Магия, да?

Порой он думает, как бы изменилась его жизнь, если бы он встретил Паучка раньше, до всего этого безобразия с мутацией, раком. А потом понимает, что та мудацкая версия Уэйда Уилсона была бы не готова к такой встрече. Он не был полным уродом в молодости, но в бойскауты его бы точно не взяли. Так что все к лучшему, мелькает вечно шальная мысль, когда он, растопырив пальцы, полеживает на крыше своей берлоги и смотрит в ночное небо. Он закрывает ими то одну звездочку, то другую, а его успокоившийся после небольших посиделок со Спайди и парочкой злодеев мозг начинает выдавать одну философскую фигню за другой. Впервые за долгие годы. 

Приятно ли быть вменяемым? На самом деле Уэйд привык к своему безумию, как некоторые привыкают к чересчур темной и большой родинке на шее или к шумным соседям за стенкой. Можно пытаться что-то изменить, выжечь родинку, поссориться с соседями… А можно забить и жить с этим. Он и живет, вот только хочется, чтобы было с кем терпеть свое безумие. Может быть, он кого-то уже нашел.

Поэтому Уэйд Уилсон хочет верить в людей, точнее, в одного конкретного человека. И вера эта, как бы банально и по-девчачьи это не звучало, делает его лучше. На сотую долю.


End file.
